My Boyfriend's Back
by Petchricor
Summary: Mabel tries to convince Gideon that she's dating someone else. But the 16 year-old crazy boy wont listen


**This is mostly just supposed to be funny. Enjoy  
**

* * *

"For the hundredth time, Gideon, I will _never_ date you!" Mabel screamed as she stacked some mystery boxes on the counter angrily. The white haired boy before her wouldn't budge on the situation, and it had been four years now and they were sixteen for crying out loud! But he wouldn't budge from the situation. "And spreading rumors around the town that I'm a whore wont help anything! I already told you, I'm dating someone else." Gideon gave that annoying giggle and Mabel cringed at the sound.

"Making up someone wont keep me away, sugarcube," he replied smoothly with a wave of the hand, like Mabel was being childish. Mabel growled angrily. The door to the rest of the house opened and Gideon glanced over, scowling. He turned back to Mabel with a smile. "I'll be back darlin'!" And with that Gideon left. Mabel cried out in anger and pounded on the counter, knocking over her pyramid of mystery boxes. She sighed heavily and put her face in her hands. This was so ridiculous, she just wanted it all to be over.

"Still being an ass?" Dipper asked, walking over and restacking the boxes for her. Mabel grumbled with a nod, removing her face from her hands and double-checking her makeup in the mirror behind her. It was fine so she turned back around. "Don't worry Mabes, it'll be over soon." Dipper gave a knowing smile and Mabel raised a brow. "Heard his work is almost done." With those few words Mabel perked up and grinned.

"Really?!" Dipper nodded and Mabel cheered, doing a little dance in place. "Oh thank goodness! Not only will I get to see him, but Gideon's gonna get what's coming to him!" Dipper laughed as Mabel spun in joy before leaning back against the counter with a happy sigh. "Any idea how soon is soon, bro-bro?" Dipper shrugged.

"A week at longest," he told her. Mabel groaned and faceplanted the counter. Dipper patted her shoulder. "I know, not as soon as you'd like. But hey, that's at longest, could always be shorter." Mabel nodded and raised her head as the bell rang. Dipper slipped his eyepatch on and grabbed his cane, walking over to them with a flourish. "Greetings and welcome to the Mystery Shack!"

AΩ

"I'm back my marshmella," Gideon announced as he walked up to the Mystery Shack, Mabel sitting on the porch reading something. She looked up and made a disgusted face as he approached, three roses in his right hand. "I broughtchya some-AH!" Gideon screeched as the roses set ablaze in his hands, dropping them and backing away as they disappeared into ash on the ground. Mabel rose to her feet as this happened, her book falling off her lap and onto the ground.

"Pardon me," came a smooth, cheery voice. Gideon yelped and whirled around to see the owner of the voice. He was face to face with one eye and a black eye patch. He backed up in surprise at the close proximity, seeing the bright blond hair and the suit he was wearing. He also saw that he was floating, to which he stared at in fear. "Hey, jerkface, my eye is up here." Gideon looked up at his face, that smile was unnerving. "Heard you were bugging my girlfriend."

"What? N-no! Never!" Gideon put on a smile, backing away slowly.

"Bill!" Mabel shouted, running over. Bill smiled as Mabel came over to him, arms engulfing him in a hug. He spun her around easily and set her on the ground, landing there himself. "It's great to see you! Also, he's a big fat liar. He's been harassing me for over a month! And when I wouldn't go out with him he spread rumors around town that I was a whore!" Bill glared at Gideon, who was visibly sweating.

"Oh really?" Mabel nodded. Bill kissed Mabel quickly. "Hold up, sweetie, I gotta take care of this." Gideon yelped and ran, Bill hovering in the air. "Get back here you twerp!" Bill took off after the kid, who was screaming for mercy the whole way.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
